Contentment
by Kalum16
Summary: Pain was all that created pleasure in Katya's life. Without it, she is left with nothing. To make it return she knows what she has to do. She will make it come! FemaleKatz request.
1. Chapter 1

It was impossible to say where the first thoughts came from.

It came every blasted time that ruffian mutt escaped her clutches. It was like a broken record. She'd run into the wretched beast, set up a masterful plan that would surely result in the dog's death, acquaint herself with a disguise that always seemed to fool the dog's idiot owners, get the dog into the perfect place for his demise…

Then he'd escape.

Every. Single. Bloody. Time! The mutt always found a way to escape, and she'd end up with another set of broken bones or another week getting her stomach pumped.

It was a travesty against nature! She was of the most superior mind! She was one of the few individuals that could see the world for what it really was, a cruel, waste of Earth that only supplemented the creatures enough resources until they faded into its crust as food for the worms! How on Earth did that drooling, whining, screaming _dog_ always get the upper hand by the end of their meetings? He could barely care for himself, let alone for those two idiots who practically walked into her claws. Every time she'd be so close to ending their wretched lives, and yet, every time that dog found a way to crawl his way to another day.

Katya growled, her claws sinking into her armchair, the fabric letting out a squeak as the knife like point pierced through its flesh. She sat in her pets lounge, a dark, musty room where her loves could happily spin their webs in peace, and dispose of any evidence that happened to spend the night in another room. Right now they were busy sinking their fangs into a freshly cocooned truck driver who was unfortunate enough to become known to Katya's hospitality.

Katya turned when she felt a tiny pressure on her shoulder, a new spiderling crawled across her shoulder and down her arm. A finger stopped on her elbow which made a new path for the arachnid. "Hello, little darling." Kayta almost purred, her finger moving close to her face. The spider stared back at her with tiny yellow eyes, before facing the feasting spiders, their eight legs frantically moving in frustration. "Aw, jealous are we?" Katya gently petted the small creature, tenderly stroking its furry abdomen.

"Well, don't worry, my sweet. Soon enough you will be big and strong, like your brethren, and will be able to take down prey like them." Katya cooed, glancing back at the silky tomb. The body had stopped moving by now, and the spiders were gladly sucking up any vital juices that remained. Katya tutted in disappointment, "That one hadn't lasted long at all." The pain, the struggling, the pleading, that was her favourite part of the whole ordeal. It satisfied her in unknown beauties that could only be tempted to her mind. Every struggle and shaky breath was a slither of pleasure across her spine, as she'd slowly watch their light flicker with an unknown authority. If the blasted meal died too soon, it ended the only pleasure that Katya was able to feel in her rotten existence.

That was what she was meant to feel when she saw that dog struggle.

That was something she should have longed for, in sense the pleasure that would come when that wretched creature was begging and dying before her should be the most amazing sensations that would ever come to her spirit!

But that was what never came. Instead in the moments when that dog was at her feet, his life in the claws at his throat, Katya felt nothing. Nothing at all. Just a tired, unfeeling, empty void. Even the dog's whimpering did nothing to satisfy her. And when the damned mutt finally found his way out…

Katya felt her throat close as another poisonous hiss echoed, she beckoned the spiderling onto the chair and strode out of the room, leaving the spiders with a soft order to leave the room spotless when they had finished. There was no need for her to remain if there was no show from the food.

When she found her way to her personal room, she immediately sank into her duvet, staring up at the ceiling with furious contempt. It wasn't fair. Did she not deserve relief from her terrible state? Pain was the only reason she could get through the miserable months! It gave her power, it gave her control, it gave her reason. But even with the normal victims, she hadn't been able to get that rush that she so desired. For the past few months, her pleasure had been numbed, and not even the youngest victims, the ones who screamed and pleaded the most of all, had been able to crave the lust that overwhelmed her mind. Her mind was focused on one victim alone, the creature that she could even see in the cracks of her ceiling.

"You need to die, dog." Katya whispered. And he did, what was his purpose in life, to care for two idiots who offered nothing in return. Cor, they got him into danger half the time. What reason did he have to exist? The only use he'd have was to fuel Katya's needs, and reignite the desires that she could satisfy after her bane was finally vanquished.

He needed to die, there was no question. If his pain had offered no pleasure before, his death had to.

But how? Every scheme Katya had concocted before had failed and the dog still lived to be another waste of breath. Katya was no fool, there was nothing wrong with her schemes, they were full proof and had claimed many test lives in the past. The dog must have been just extremely lucky. It was an honest pain. Katya had been so gracious to allow him to die in her mastermind plots, it wasn't like he deserved to die in such a thoughtful way.

Katya paused, and sat up straight. That was right. He didn't deserve such a high class death. He wasn't worth such energy on Katya's account.

"No." Katya breathed in sultrily, "What he deserves," She opened her bedside drawer and pulled out her desired object, she ran her fingers slowly across the pistol's barrel and almost shuddered at the cold steel. "Is a commoner's death."

For the first time in weeks, Katya almost smiled.

…

The park was one of Courage's favourite spots. Well, as long as the birds didn't come.

Apart from that, it was a moment of Heaven. He could just sit on Muriel's lap, watch people pass by in similar contentment, and simply drink in the mellow summer warmth and crisp cloudless sky. Muriel sat on her regular bench, softly stroking Courage's fur as they shared the peaceful atmosphere. Courage resided flat on her knees, his legs hanging lazily over her calves. Muriel smiled her familiar smile, "Ah, what a fine day, isn't it Courage?" She said, her voice as tender a lamb's wool. "Such a lovely summer day."

"Uh huh." Courage agreed sleepily as he lay in the security of Muriel's lap. He braced slightly as he saw a flock of birds fly overhead, but when they simply flew on past, without making a face at Courage, he returned to resting in his owner's arms.

Muriel leant back and sighed, "Yes, not a care in the world." She yawned, "Oh, I could stay here all day." If it kept them away from Eustace and his mask, Courage would happily agree on that note. All he needed was Muriel and the warmth of her lap, and he'd be set for decades.

Sure enough, Muriel's eyes began to drift close in the soft heat. "I think I'll take a wee nap, Courage." She said drowsily, "Be sure to wake me up if I sleep too long."

Courage nodded slightly and sank back into his rest. Careful not to move too much as to not disturb his owner. He soon heard Muriel's soft snores and he too felt the tiredness begin to grow on him. The sun was like the stroke of an angel, lulling the dog to a hazy sleep while the warm glow drifted over his snout. Courage didn't get many moments like this, on account on how every other day consisted of him fending off monsters and cryptids out to kill him and his family, so he felt this these moments of peace were extremely well deserved. He snuggled into Muriel's soft dress and breathed in her homey scent. There was nothing on Earth that made him feel more at ease than this. Soon enough he felt his eyes begin to close, and he readied himself for a well-deserved doze.

Then, through his eyelids, the blurred purple vision turned black, and the warmth no longer shone on his face. Courage frowned in his rest and hazily opened his eyes looking up at the barrier.

His tired eyes burst wide. A shadowed red figure stared down at him, two burning yellow eyes staring daggers down at him. A line of purple streaks crosses like wire at her thighs and the line of her bust. Her long, pointed face stuck out at him like a sword. "Good afternoon, dear child." A smooth, but venomous, British accent said, "It has been a while, has it not?"

Courage's teeth began to chatter, his pupils shrinking to the size of pins. He spluttered in incoherent fright. "Eugh-Uh-Oh-Ah..."

A finger stood straight at the cat's lips. "Now, now. None of that." She said, picking up a small rectangular box by her feet, and opening the barred door at its front. A carrier cage! "I do not wish to prolong this day with your incomprehensible drivel. So, if you'd kindly step into the cage, you will make this much easier than it needs be." She held up the cage in a mockingly inviting manner.

Courage didn't waste any time. He jumped up and began to shake his sleeping owner's shoulders. "MURIEL! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WE'RE-AHHH!" Katya's paw was too quick and Muriel slept too soundly, even dozing through when her precious pup was roughly picked up by his scruff and flung into the square prison. Katya sealed the door shut with a latch and began walking away, wasting no time on the woman. Courage screamed out for help, his eyes fixed on Muriel even as she grew further and further away. He called out for anyone, anybody to get him out of this danger.

"Would you stop that foul moaning!" Katya ordered, shaking the box roughly, making Courage clash against the metal surface. "This is nowhere, mutt, and no one is going to help you here!" Nevertheless, Courage continued screaming, what else could he do? He had to try something. Katya growled and forcefully slammed the cage against the ground a number of times, leaving Courage colliding with a density of stone and steel, he thought he could taste blood and naturally his cries for help faded to hopeless whimpers. "Good boy." Katya said with a cruel chuckle.

Courage stared painfully through the bars, his vision blurry from the rough treatment, he was sure he'd get a black eye from the collision. Past his whimpers, he heard the sound of a car door opening, and almost immediately felt gravity send his snout into another wall as the cage clattered across the trunk of the van. Though he couldn't bring himself to see, he heard the grin in Katya's voice. "And that, my dear, was your last glimpse of the sunlight. I do hope it was satisfactory." There was something off about her glee, though, it sounded impatient, almost…unsatisfied. "Lord in Heaven, why won't it come!" She hissed though gritted teeth. The door slammed shut and Courage was left alone in the darkness of the van. The dog whimpered as the van began to move, the cage slid across the trunk with every turn, sending Courage straight into another wall of pain.

A pain Courage was slowly becoming used to.

He whimpered and shrank into one corner of the cage, hopelessly trying to keep himself still as to avert the bangs and crashes that came with every sharp turn of the wheel. But the poor dog's arms were far too small and weak, and inevitably he found his face colliding with the steel again.

What did she want with him? Well, actually that was obvious, she wanted to kill him. But this? Kidnapping him in the middle of a public area and stuffing him into a van, this wasn't normal Katya, the cat was sly and enjoyed planning out her oddball ideas that almost ended up with Courage's demise. This was just like a horrendous everyday crime, that didn't seem like the cat at all, she prided herself as being above the everyday villain, being a villain of class and mystery, it was something she always boasted about in her schemes, so why was she resorting to simple kidnapping.

Whatever the reason, it was clear to Courage that he was in real danger.

No trace of sunlight peaked into the space, leaving the dog in pure ebony black. It was like Katya had covered every chance of light up with the densest tape, just to emphasise the dog's terror. Courage whimpered, what would Muriel think when she woke up and he wasn't there? Would she come looking for him? He hoped for her sake she didn't. If he was going to die, he didn't want Muriel to suffer Katya's cruelty as well. He just prayed that Katya had a hint of mercy in the dark pit of venom that was her soul.

He laid like that in the darkness for what seemed like an hour, whimpering and pleading while the van took more and more painful twists in the road. It was like a punishment from Hell itself, the pain just wouldn't stop, Katya must have chosen the densest metal and was taking the most curved roads to add to the dog's suffering. She was so awful. Why? Courage had never done anything to her, intentionally. And if he did, it was only because Katya was trying to hurt him or Muriel, and sometimes Eustice. Sure, cats and dogs were natural enemies, but Courage had no ill will towards Katya's species, heck he would even call her attractive, it was impossible to deny her beauty in the same way it was impossible to deny that the sky was blue, but her evil screamed out in daggers aimed at his heart, unknown hatred obvious in her every move.

He still didn't know why she hated him so much. It wasn't like he hated her, she just terrified him.

It must have been an hour when the murderous travel finally ceased. By that point Courage was bruised on almost every muscle and he could feel blood begin to run from his nose. He cowered into the corner of the cage with a whimper when he heard the door open, wincing when an unnatural light pierced into his vision. He felt the cage slide toward the light and heard a frustrated growl from outside his prison.

"Look at you." Katya said, bringing the cage to the level of her glare. "Such an abhorrent, repulsive sight, and you still can't…" She groaned throatily and began to walk. Courage saw the building outside the cage and felt his heart rush in panic. No! Not the motel! Anything was better than those spiders. He was so weak he couldn't cry out though, so all he found he could do was cry.

"Stop that damned snivelling, you cretin." Katya ordered as they entered the Motel, she slammed the door shut and began to walk down the halls. Courage could practically smell the pungent scent of death from every room in the evil place. "Are you a man or not? Have some God forsaken dignity for once!"

They stopped before a room near the end of the hall and Katya swiftly opened the door, immediately throwing the cage into the room. Courage cried out, almost missing the lock click that snapped around the room, trapping Courage in a room of certain death. The room was almost entirely empty, no bed, no table, no paintings, not even a web in the corners of the walls. The only thing that resided was a small box that lay near the wall.

"I keep this room empty for occasions like this," The cat said, as she neared the whimpering dog with claws gleaming like knives. "Only when I need to dispose of the worst specimens of life that take up this miserable planet's oxygen. And you," A paw lid through the gabs in the cage bars, tightly gripping the metal in silent contempt. "Are the most deplorable organism I have ever come across." Courage could only whine in response, it hurt too much to speak.

Katya unlocked the cage and grabbed Courage by the neck, harshly pulling him to meet her furious gaze. Her glare was filled with an impossible fury, her irises practically blazing as they locked on her prey. Courage struggled to breathe as her paw tightened around his neck, her claws damaging his soft flesh, he could practically feel the blood oozing around the sharp talons.

Katya felt the pleading in his eyes as he weakly faced her, heard the begging he couldn't muster from the tight grasp on his throat, his face was a compartment of dark bruises and hideous scrapes and a black eye was beginning to swell. He truly looked like the worst she had ever seen of him, and she hadn't even laid a paw on him yet.

Maybe that was why she didn't feel it yet.

"Damnit." Katya glowered, "You little, useless runt." She brought her free paw to Courage's cheek and hissed behind grit fangs. "Bleed for me." Suddenly, her claws unsheathed dangerously, and Courage began to scream as the claws dug deep into his skin, a burning agony sinking like a scorching poker. Katya was slow as she ran her claws down his cheek, watching on as her pristine claws ran red as she left deep tears of blood in the dog's fur. Then she did the same again on his chest, her claws leaving hideous scars in the boy's fur, then she repeated this on his chest again and again, until the once purple fur was painted by a thick layer of bloody mess.

The dog continued to scream, of course, he made sounds no one should make as his flesh was tattered by the cruel feline, screams and whimpers and chokes and sobs mixing together into something so agonising it was almost painful to bare listening to. Tears began to run down his cheeks which only added to his pain as the salt began to burn his wounds. To see the dog in such agony should have been causing Katya to erupt with delighted laughter. Such pain was a momentous pleasure in her mind.

But she still felt nothing, not even the desire to crack a smile

The feline grimaced in fury, forcefully ripping her claws out of the dog causing him to wail uncontrollably. She dropped him to the floor, letting him grovel and writhe before her while she examined the gore on her claws. Blood hardly showed against her scarlet fur, but it still dripped like a tap off her points, leaving tiny circles on the wooden floor. Katya stared at the blood and waited, surely it had to come now!

She watched the blood run slowly along her fur, every particle of red was the suffering of her enemy. Her teeth clenched, "Come on!" She desperately ran her tongue along the blood, taking it the metallic taste of the blood. This was something she had to savour, so many times she'd imagined tasting the pure terror of the mutt. It had to be something she'd relish.

It tasted vile. She spat it out onto the dog in outrage.

Katya snarled, putting all her force into a vicious kick into Courage's chest. The dog gagged violently, coughing and spluttering while he held back the urge to vomit. "You little bastard!" Katya yelled, staring down hatefully, "You dare rid me of my indulgence!"

Courage peered up at her in pain. What was she talking about? "I-Wh-"

"SILENCE!" Kayla yowled, pouncing on the dog in a frenzy. Her paws tightened on his neck, pinning him to the ground while she knelt above him. Courage could only twist and gag, pleadingly staring up at the blazing yellow orbs that burned through his hazy vision. "Your existence is meaningless, dog. You offer nothing to anything. Do you believe those owners truly give a darn about you?" The cat seethed, "That man, loosely termed, offers nothing but contempt for your very breath, and that wench practically handed you to me on a silver platter. You mean nothing, you deplorable hound. Nothing but pleasure to me in your pain." The cats paws began to shake on his neck, and Katya suddenly pulled on paw back in a primal scream. "And you can't even do that right!" Courage could only watch as the bloody claws sliced through the air, and soon enough his cheek.

He went limp, unable to bear the pain anymore, only able to lie their like a rug while Katya brought the claws down over and over again, more and more force put into each swing!

"Come." Slice.

"Come!" Cut.

"COME!" Tear.

Again and again, the cruelty persisted. Katya's eyes were mad and desperate, practically pleading for an unknown force that Courage couldn't bear to think about. He'd accepted his fate. Katya was serious this time. This was it, this was when he was actually going to die. By this point, he just wanted Katya to finish the job.

The cat huffed and wheezed, blood stained the whole of her arms and splattered all over her chest. The dog was essentially just a tattered piece of meat below her know, his once purple fur torn and raw under her fury. He made no sound apart from a few jagged breaths, and his eyes were only able to gaze despondently into the distance, almost like he could see purgatory itself.

And yet she still felt _nothing_.

Katya's mind was like a nuclear bomb. How? How would it still not come?! She had beaten this pathetic welp close to death, her body was covered in his blood, and she still felt empty! What did she have to do to get some damn satisfaction?! She exhaled deeply, then glanced down at the corpse like animal. It was time. If _this_ didn't work, then she was doomed.

Katya let go of the dog and calmly walked over to the box, Courage followed her movements and he gasped for dear life. She opened the box and pulled out something that was blurry in his painful haze, something that glimmered under the dim light.

"Dog." Katya's voice sounded hollow and tired. "Look at me."

Courage whimpered, resulting in a small kick to his side.

"Now." Katya ordered, "I do not wish to waste any more time."

Reluctantly, Courage forced himself to face the murderous feline, blinking a few times so he could see clearly. His breath caught.

She was holding gun, a small pistol, aimed directly at his face. Katya looked upon him like he was an insect, insignificant and worthless. He heard the click as Katya readied her aim, "You need to die, dog." She said it like it was plain fact. "Do some good for once in your life."

This was actually happening. After everything Courage had been through in his life, this was how he was going to die. At the hands of the villain who despised him the most. And Muriel and Eustace wouldn't even know.

"I'm sure we both knew this had to occur eventually," The feline said with a flutter of her eyelashes, "Either I killed you, or you killed me, and we're both smart enough to realise you're too weak to do such a thing."

Courage would have never killed her, but only because it wasn't right. Not just by law, by his own standards. No one deserved to be killed like this. Nobody.

Katya laughed but she held her frown, "If it means anything, you brought me some mild entertainment throughout our exchanges, so maybe you weren't entirely devoid of purpose." She shrugged and knelt down to Courage, placing the cold steel of the barrel against Courage's head. He was too weak to cry, all he could do was clench his teeth and wait for it. "But still, these games must disperse with a victor. However, I can offer one last trace of mercy. Do you have any final words?"

'Please don't kill me' may have been fitting for Courage, but he knew that wouldn't do him any good. Katya wanted to kill him, and this was not a chance she was going to lose, there was no way he could escape, even if he could force enough strength to stand up there was no way he'd get through a locked door. He was going to die here, it was better if he just accepted the inevitable.

So, mustering all his strength, he focused on the only words that could ever have been of some use. The one sentence that could ever mean anything to him anymore.

"P…Please d-don't…hurt…them…" If he couldn't save himself, he could beg for them, they deserved so much more.

For a moment, Katya simply stared, then a familiar rage overtook her face again, red veins throbbing in her eyes. "You idiot." The gun was pulled back, then slammed against Courage's forehead.

All the dog could do was embrace the darkness.

…

Was this what death was? Darkness? No Heaven, no Hell? Just darkness?

It felt heavy and warm, Courage sank into the void, lying aimlessly as he floated through the black. It no longer hurt anymore, for better or worse, and it almost felt like he was wrapped in a blanket. Hm, not bad for an eternity.

A voice echoed in the darkness, something familiar, loving, but so distant. "Courage!" It almost sounded like Muriel, had Katya killed her too?! He would have wept if he could. How he had tried to protect her, he had! But it was all for nothing! Well…at least they could be together.

"Courage!" He was coming, he could practically smell her heavenly scent.

"Courage, thank the Lord!" He felt two hands embrace him, and he could almost see the yellow glow of Heaven.

"Eustace, he's awake!"

Then he opened his eyes, well as much as he could anyway. They were bruised and swollen slightly, but still Courage could make out the familiar sights. He was in his owners bedroom, tucked away in their bed while Muriel stood at the side, the brightest of smiles on her face.

"Oh, my darling pup, thank the Lord." She stroked his bandaged head tenderly. "I didn't know if you would…never mind, oh bless your soul." She kissed his cheek gently.

Courage smiled at the sight of his family, but his mind was in circles. How had he gotten here, just moments ago he had been with…

Wait? What had happened to Katya? She'd been right there, he could still feel the barrel against him. He tried to sit up but he winced as a pain crept over his body, he looked down to see his entire body was wrapped in bandages.

"Oh, don't strain yourself dear!" Muriel exclaimed, pulling the thick duvet over his body and tucking it down snugly. "You just rest now, you were in such a state after all. Lord knows it must have been such a nasty fall."

Fall? Courage craned his head in confusion, blinking his bruised eyes. Why did Muriel think he had fell? A fall hadn't torn his flesh to shreds! A fall hadn't pointed a gun against his head! Where has she gotten that idea from?

Courage tried to speak but his throat ached, no doubt from Katya's heavy grip. Muriel stroked the poor thing's head soothingly, "Oh, you poor dear, I'll get you some warm tea and a nice bowl of soup." She beamed, "You just focus on healing now." And with a final kiss on his head she left the room.

Courage sank into the pillows, content but insanely puzzled. How had he got there? The motel Katya had taken him too had been hours away. It certainly had not only been a dream, the pain all over Courage's form reminded him of that. So what had happened? Had somebody rescued him? Had he managed to escape somehow? Had Katya…no she wouldn't have…

Where was she?

…

 **CTCD belongs to Cartoon Network.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Oh, so you're alive? How ghastly."_

Courage growled, "Not now!" He typed into the computer furiously, which wasn't an easy thing to do considering his arms still ached slightly.

The machine replied, pompously, _"Temper, temper. Don't want to reopen those wounds, do you?"_ Courage had been bed bound for two days, and while the cuts had healed over significantly, they still were sore to the bone.

"What happened?" Courage typed, frowning at the machine.

" _What do you mean?"_

"How did I get back here?"

The courage beeped in a way that seemed like a snicker, _"You don't remember? Dear me, how stupid are you?"_

Courage groaned, "I woke up in bed! And I know I wasn't there moments before." He remembered exactly where he was before, and he needed answers concerning that feline.

" _And why are you asking me? What makes you believe I know anything?"_

Courage rose an unimpressed eyebrow, "I know that you've got surveillance over the entire house."

" _And what of it?"_

"I don't care, just tell me how I got back here, no one else is telling me anything."

" _Hm, the cat must have knocked your brain into pudding."_

Courage perked up, "So you saw her?!"

" _What have the humans told you?"_

"I haven't asked them, they keep saying I fell."

" _Oh, so they actually believed that lie."_ The monitor whirred, _"How pathetically human..."_

Courage growled, he didn't have time for this, he needed answers now! "JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

" _Okay. Quit pressing the same key over and over again, would you?"_ The computer moaned, " _Very well, yes I did happen to glimpse on the pussycat when she brought you back here."_

"What?!" Katya had brought him back?! No way! Why would she…

" _And before you ask, I don't know why she brought you back. Maybe she was tired of hearing your voice. But she came here in that ghastly black van and came out with you in her paws, and then…oh I might as well just show you."_ The computer paused and the screen faded to grey, then the screen burst open with a familiar picture.

It was the front porch of the house, empty and bleak against the night sky. The numbers, 9:24, glowed white in the bottom corner of the screen. It appeared like an empty night until two yellow lights peered in the shroud of the night, blinking like the eyes of a wolf. The lights grew closer to the screen until they became clear as the headlights of a van which was almost as black as the darkness around it. The van stopped hastily before the house and a door was flung open.

Then she appeared, high strung, intent and cautious, Katya strolled up to the house, cradling Courage in her arms, bruised and bloody. Though Courage could notice Katya had washed all the blood, his blood, off of her claws before she came out. She knocked on the door, her eyes glazed with thoughts Courage could never guess. She wasn't glaring, she almost looked…scared.

The door opened and Muriel burst out in horror, her hands grasping the poor dog. "Oh my God! Courage!" Her eyes met Katya's in terror, "What happened here?" She asked with an innocence that presumed she didn't remember the cat who had tried to kill them several times.

Katya had to shake her head to come out of her trance, "I found him near a canyon in the south," Katya's tone was a familiar coolness, but her eyes screamed bemusement. "The…poor thing must have fallen, he's very lucky to be alive." It was a vague explanation, but Muriel was far too concerned to point fingers at the girl who had brought her baby back.

Muriel could only nod, "W-Well thank you very much! Oh my poor sweet boy! Let's get you to bed!" She didn't notice as Katya began to turn away and it was only when she heard the car door slam that she went back to thank the stranger. "Oh, wait, how can I ever-"

"No thanks." Katya said, her eyes hazy and discontent. "Good luck with him." Then that was it, the car sped away, and Muriel didn't hesitate to run back inside the house to care for her poor boy.

The screen flashed back to normal, and Courage could only stare in amazement. She'd really brought him back, she'd actually spared him…Why? He'd been right where he wanted her, why on Earth would Katya willingly let go of her most convenient opportunity. That wasn't Katya at all. Had she actually been able to allow mercy?

" _Cat got your tongue."_ Courage frowned.

"Why would she do that?"

" _How on Earth would I know, you twit? I saw as much as you saw on the screen, though I'm smart enough to presume that the wounds were not caused by some measly fall."_

"She beat me, she had a gun to my head." Courage typed frantically, so many dots were not connecting in his head.

" _How messy? Quick though, quite a merciful death in my opinion."_

"Are you serious?!"

The computer seemed to chuckle, _"Don't be daft. I tell you though, I know nothing about why that milk slurping wench would bring you here. Why don't you go ask her?"_

Courage stared up in shock. Ask her?! Go to the creature that had nearly killed him, that had left him bandaged like a mummy in a museum? That was suicide. If Katya hadn't killed him then, she was certain to kill him if he returned…

Would she though?

Would she actually kill him if she had spared him before? Why had she spared him in the first place? Katya was a cruel, malicious killer! Unknown to any sense of kindness or care, all that mattered to her was her own gains, no matter who lived or died.

But still, she had spared him. And that left a question that needed answering.

Courage paused then reluctantly typed in his next question, "When's the next bus due?"

For a moment the computer didn't reply. _"You're being serious aren't you?"_

Courage winced, "Unfortunately." He needed answers, and he was willing to take the chance. He just needed to rely on the small, small hope that Katya showings of mercy would continue.

" _You really are a twit."_

…

A chill ran up his spine as he stood before the motel. This was the place where Katya had tried to kill him…twice. Inside the building, a web of bloodthirsty, man eating spiders laid in wait, able to get at Courage from every corner. The dog whined, what was he even doing here? Were his answers really worth this much? The most probable situation was that Katya would turn him into spider chow the minute she laid eyes on him. That was the Katya he knew.

Then again, he could also run into the Katya that had taken him back home. That scared him even more, because who knew what went through _that_ cat's mind. Courage needed to find out why the cat who had called him the bane of her existence would ever think of letting him go. After the beating he had received, it really was the least Katya could do.

Summering up all his bravery, Courage stepped into the motel; immediately the familiar scents of blood, musk, and decay burned Courage's nostrils, such was the tragic flaw of a dog's sense of smell. The front desk was empty and Katya was nowhere to be seen, normally her form would have stalked up the moment someone walked through the door. "H-Hello?" Courage called, hoping, yet dreading, that Katya was behind the counter. Nothing. Courage gulped and stepped to look behind, and indeed the desk was empty.

"Oh, I don't like this at all." Courage whimpered, he looked to the set of keys on the wall, trying to find any hint of where the cat actually was. His gaze stopped on a single bare space among the hundreds of keys and he fixed his vision on the numbers.

"059." Courage shuddered, that had to be it! He made his way down the twisting halls, passing doors that held horrors that Courage was no way near going to explore. He wasn't going to become a webbed dog anytime soon on his watch. He searched each number carefully, groaning as he came across more disappointments. He found his way along the 0's, traveling as far as his little legs could carry him until he came across the numbers close to where he desired. He finally stopped at a door at the very end of the corridor, the desired room number painted at the side in light gold lettering.

Courage wheezed and jumped to grab the handle, his paw trembled but mustered up enough strength to turn it.

Surely enough, the handle twisted and the door squeaked open slowly.

Courage gulped, understandable terror making his knees shake as he cautiously peered into the room. The walls were a delicate blue, purple spider webs painted in several areas which made Courage shiver. He looked at the large white bed and frowned when he saw no sign of Katya, not even a mark on the bed. Where was the cat? Courage searched the walls, hoping for some kind of sign, but they were just a collection of paint and plaster, not even a picture hosted the wall.

Was Katya really that alone?

A shine of white caught Courage's eye and he turned to face an open bathroom, the door jarred loosely beckoning the dog to enter. An uneasy chill traversed up Courage's spine, but he found his feet bringing him closer to the room. His paw found the door and he hastily entered,

Then he flinched away in fright.

Katya lay on the floor, before the sink, her back facing Courage as her form closed in on herself. She was unbelievably still, almost too still, but her back still twitched with her short breaths. Courage gulped, and looked over the feline with terror, and a hint of worry. "H-Hello…"

Katya didn't stir, her ears didn't even twitch at his voice.

Courage was about to say something else, then something caught his eye. Something that made his heart freeze. Just visible near Katya's body was an empty bottle, an empty pills bottle, freshly opened.

His good senses overcame him and he rushed at the feline in horror. "No!" He cried, as he grabbed her body, overturning her body to face him. The cat's eyes were closed, almost peaceful, as her mouth overturned with a trace of drool. Courage shook her desperately, trying to wake her from a rest that would take her forever. The cat moaned slightly in her agony, a good sign to Courage at least. She was alive.

"What do I do!? What do I do?!" Courage fumbled, he needed to find a way to make the pills come back up. An ambulance in Nowhere would take hours to get there! What did people do when they wanted to puke? An idea came to Courage's mind. It was gross, but this was dire, Katya may kill him if she woke up but it was surely better than her being dead.

He placed his arms under the cat's shoulders and began to drag her to the toilet, he fixed all his strength as he pulled the full weight of the surprisingly heavy cat. He somehow got her face over the bowl and relaxed her stomach. Courage pulled Katya's face up and watched as her mouth drop loosely, he was running out of time! Taking a deep breath, he forced his paw down her throat, ignoring the fact he was touching his nemesis' saliva as the cat began to splutter and gag. He did this a few times, but nothing was coming out. Rushing in, Courage let go of her face and rushed behind her and wrapped his arms around her belly, roughly pulling her stomach to his chest in a Heimlich manoeuvre. The cat began to gag even more, as Courage's thrusts became even more desperate, and finally Courage relaxed when he heard a ill groan followed by a sickening splatter into the water; the vomiting continued for a minute, Courage making sure every content of the cat's stomach transferred into the toilet. He patted her back as she unconsciously coughed and gasped for air as bile began to spill from her lips. Thank God she had seemed to have _just_ swallowed the harmful medicine a few minutes before he came in, any later and she…

Katya began to twitch, her tail lazily swaying as her paws jolted and spasmed, Courage kept on gently running his paw on her back as she lay limp. It was so strange to see Katya in such a state, so helpless and weak, that had never been Katya in the previous times they had met; but, of course, it wasn't exactly Katya to do… _this_ to herself. The mere thought of suicide made Courage shiver, but to see an attempt in real life, even if it was Katya, was truly horrifying. He didn't wish death on anyone, not on one of the many, many foes he'd met throughout his life, he would never _ever_ want anyone to die.

Courage wiped Katya's lips with a bath towel and began to carry her to her bed, the cat was still unconscious but Courage was certain he'd been lucky enough to make it at the exactly right moment, where the pills hadn't gone in too deep. It was a miracle in any sense of the world. The dog groaned with strain as he focused the weight of the cat's neck on his small shoulders, by God was she heavy for such a lean cat, it seemed like he was crossing a desert instead of just a few feet. When he finally made it to the bedside, he awkwardly fixed the cat onto her bed, positioning her so she was lying on her side in case she had anything else to vomit.

Katya breathed softy, her red chest weakly expanding in and out, and her normally furious eyes had an air of calm as they laid closed. Courage gulped, she really was attractive when she wasn't trying to kill him. In this sleeping form, she was at her best; lean, soft, tender, beautiful even. It almost seemed like she wasn't a homicidal, killer spider housing, maniac. Just a beautiful young feline who had almost made a grave mistake and needed his help.

It was when she was like this that Courage found he could believe that she had spared him.

Courage looked to the side with a whine and rubbed his arm, he still needed to ask her about that. And after _this_ Courage still didn't believe that Katya would happily give him an answer. She may look cute and harmless asleep, but awake? The claws may have been hidden behind a set of soft paws now, but it hadn't been that long since they had ripped through Courage's flesh.

Maybe it would do him best to leave now. He could call her an ambulance and just stay a couple hours until it arrived, by that point hopefully she'd still be asleep. They could offer her more help than Courage ever could.

Courage waddled to the phone by her bedside and dialled for 911. He kept his eye on Katya's form while he rang, watching her stir slightly.

A mechanically bored voice came through the receiver. "911, which service do you recquire?"

Courage turned from Katya absentmindedly, "Ambulance, please!"

The voice gave a moaning sound of understanding, "What's the reason?" Courage frowned, somebody needed to find a new job!

"I'm with a girl who's tried to-"

The line went dead. A harsh beep carrying an anti-climactic whine. Courage looked down in bewilderment, had the person hung up? No, not even a bored employee would do something like that. He looked over to the cable to see if it had come loose.

The cable was in two pieces, one hanging from the phone hopelessly while the plug cable lay on the ground, wires evident from a neat cut in the plastic.

A long claw was evident between them.

Courage gulped, not even needing to turn around to know he was in danger. A weak, but noticeably disgusted voice broke into his mind, "Do you think me that weak, dear boy?"

Katya laid on the bed, reaching out dangerously with a claw. Courage yipped in terror and took a few steps back. The scarlet feline stared at him, visibly annoyed, but her eyes were different from normal, they were dulled and hazy as she gazed over the dog.

"What are doing here? In my room?" The cat attempted to growl but it came out like a groan.

Courage gulped and tried to change the subject. "Are you okay?"

Katya's eyes narrowed, "Just fine. Now answer the question?"

"I-I wanted to ask y-you something." The dog tittered.

A brow raised. "You will get nothing desirable from me, mutt. Get out of here." She looked over the bandages on his chest and a sick grin appeared. "Or would you like those wounds to open up again?"

Katya made her best attempt to make the threat to sound genuine, but Courage could hear something in her tone, just for a moment, a small breath, that made it clear that Katya would do no such thing.

Suddenly, Courage didn't seem _so_ afraid.

Courage gulped and took a step forward, almost missing the cat flinch slightly. "W-Why did you do it?"

Katya's eyes opened like plates for a split second but she soon took control of herself. "I assure you… I have not the slightest idea of what you're insinuating." It was such an obvious lie. "Leave now."

But Courage persisted, "Why did you l-let me g-go?"

Katya looked away from him in apparent disgust that horribly hid her panic. "I did no such thing. I simply let you suffer more." She whipped back with a fanged smirk, "Yes, that's right. Shooting you would have been too much of a service, yes, letting you fester back in your miserable Hell-Hole existence, allowing your wounds to continue giving you such a pain, leaving the trauma of that attack in your mind, that is my cruelty, that is me stepping closer and closer to breaking your spirit. If you live, it is only because I allow you to! I was simply reminding you of who's in p-" For a split second her face dropped, and her breath caught. "Power here!"

Everything in that speech was entirely Katya. The anger, the superiority, the articulacy, it all dripped with her natural cruelty. Her eyes burned, her fangs gleamed, her claws unsheathed and ready to strike. Courage should have been terrified. But that shake of breath, that one brief warble had seemed to reveal a layer of truth that was hidden behind the feral appearance of the cat. It made all her words crumble like bricks from a castle. Maybe it was suicidal, but Courage took another step closer and the cat once again twitched.

"You took me back home, even after all you did. Why?"

"I just told you, stupid dog!" The cat snarled, "It was a psychological tactic!"

"B-But it w-wasn't."

"Excuse me?" Katya demanded.

Courage rubbed his paws together nervously, he was taking a serious gamble here. "Th-That i-isn't you."

Katya scoffed, "Oh, so you understand me _so_ well." The feline chuckled darkly, "Insolent pest, get this into that Neander thalian skull of yours! You have no idea who I am. You could never grasp what I've done in my time!"

Courage winced, "I can imagine actually. But…if you've done so many _bad_ things, why did you do a good thing?"

"I ripped your flesh apart then left you to suffer, I do not believe that is a good thing."

"Y-You didn't kill me." Courage didn't notice it, but his words were getting braver.

Katya grimaced, but her stare remained deadly. "As I keep telling you, I-"

"I know. But…I don't believe you."

That was possibly the worst thing Courage could have possibly said to a murderous cat who was only led in life by her twisted moral values. But nothing happened. Katya's eyes widened in absolute shock, the cowardly mutt who she had nearly destroyed was actually standing up to her? And the worst thing, she couldn't think of a response.

No, that was a lie. She could think of an answer, but she _would never_ accept it.

"I-Shut up!" The cat screamed, knowingly ruining any chance she had of regaining advantage in this debate. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted rid of this dog. "Get out of my motel this instant!" She turned away from him, unable to hide a weak groan as she held her stomach in discomfort.

Courage frowned, something was definitely wrong here. "I just want to know why?"

"I told you my reasons!" Katya moaned, "Get out!"

Courage stepped closer, "Tell me the truth."

"That _is_ the damned truth!" Katya lied, unconsciously unsheathing her claws. "I'm warning you, get out of here!"

Courage was practically right next to her bed. Katya felt the bed strain as he leant on the fabric, her eyes jolted open with desperate fury. "Please, why didn't you k-"

Katya turned with incredible agility, her gaze burning with panic. "GET OUT OF HERE!" The claws were a knife that slapped across Courage's cheek. The dog yelped and fell back in pain. He placed his paw on the pattern of cuts that had reopened new wounds, blood welled up and trailed down the cheek like tears. He looked up at Katya, ready to run when he saw her advance towards him, no doubt prepared to finally finish the job.

Except she didn't. She stared at him with an open gape, unable to form words, she slowly looked down to her paw, where a fresh stain of blood drenched her claws crimson, and her paw fell limp, like her arm had shut down completely. Courage stared back, his muscles relaxing despite the pain. There was something in Katya's eyes, something that was causing her to break down, something that was unknown to the cat for so long. Courage's jaw could have dropped when he realised what it was.

The cat looked…remorseful.

Katya let out a tired moan and sank back onto her bed, gazing morosely to her ceiling. A paw came to her face and she rubbed her eyes in disgusted disbelief. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." She repeated the words like a Mantra, ignoring Courage as he walked back to her bedside. "Why you? Why did it have to be you? You've ruined me, dog. By the Lord, you've ruined me." She muttered despondently.

Courage didn't know what to say. He didn't feel scared or angry or hurt. He just looked at the villain and was overcome with a sense of sadness. He actually felt sorry for the cat that had torn another wound in his flesh. "I-I d-don't understand."

Katya let her face fall to meet his gaze, she looked at him narrowly. "No? Well, how could you, I suppose. I hardly understand it myself?" She mused despairingly.

"U-Understand what?"

Katya stared at him silently, her eyes dull and blank, looking over him with a rush of memories that would never be revealed to anyone. She looked back at the ceiling and sighed.

"Me. That's what?"

…

" _You idiot." She rammed the gun against his head, knocking the dog unconscious against the bloody floor. His movements fell limp and the only source of life came from the weak rise of his chest. Katya looked over him with disgust, begging for those worthless owners, were those really meant to be his last words? How pathetic! Even at the end he still held on to that worthless sense of love he had for those weights on his shoulder, no wonder he was so weak willed._

 _So why did Katya still feel so damn empty?!_

 _The boy was crimson and broken! She had left him begging, damaged, destroyed; the bane of her life, the primary nuisance in her days, the creature that had left her in the belly of a fucking shark! And yet she still felt absolutely no pleasure at all at his torture?!_

 _Katya punched the unconscious dog in rage, he didn't even stir, and Katya still wasn't any more satisfied. That was it! This was getting ridiculous now! It was clear as day that her desires would only be reached once she put a bullet in the mutt's skull. His death was the only salvation for her mind._

 _The cat clicked her tongue and looked over the boy passively, he looked almost peaceful now, it was a far better death than he deserved, but she would not allow this nonsense to go on any more. For her own sake and sanity, the boy needed to be disposed of._

 _She placed the barrel against his head, her heart racing at the thought of finally reaching the pleasure she craved, just one twitch of her finger and all the normality of her twisted games would give her the joy they had before. That was it, just one spasm of a muscle._

 _The dog's face moved like a doll as Katya moved his face around with the barrel, she gulped and found herself surprised when she muttered a small prayer for the dog. That was far too much mercy, wasn't it? The dog didn't deserve mercy after all he'd done. What the hell was she thinking?_

 _The gun was cocked wasn't it. Katya checked quickly, of course it was. Everything was ready. Soon it would finally come._

 _Of course, it would. It needed to._

 _Katya felt her heart in her mouth, her paw was beginning to shake. Why? It was clear. She'd thought the plan out, no one would suspect her, and if they did they'd soon be spider chow. She had no reason to worry._

 _Or was she worried for…_

 _Katya slapped herself, this was preposterous. She wasn't in her right mind. She hadn't felt anything when beating the boy to death, who was to say killing him would bring anything else. It was an impossible situation!_

 _Wait. Had she actually just thought that?!_

 _No, his death needed to bring something. He was the creature she hated most in the miserable universe. Right? His death had to bring her some satisfaction! If it didn't, then she'd certainly never get that sense from anyone…_

 _She wanted him to die, right? His death would bring pleasure, right? She was lost if she was wrong._

 _But nothing was in her chest as her finger trembled on the trigger, well, no, actually something did, something forgotten and weak, something that made her stomach sink. Almost…_

 _Oh God._

 _Oh God above no._

 _The boy did not have this much power over her. She was still somebody once she killed him right, she had not simply been designed as his enemy, she had to have a purpose after he died. If she killed him, and nothing happened. Where did that leave her? Was she to simply walk the Earth and never feel pleasure again, was that to be her existence? No, that could not be her fate. Something had to come for her, something gratifying had to be in store! This mere drooling, foolish, flea ridden dog could not be her only reason for existing!_

… _She needed to get rid of him._

 _After she'd dumped the dog back with his idiot owners, Katya had spent the next few days at her motel, desperate to get a hold of herself._

 _The first day had been a flurry of fury. Half the rooms in the motel had been trashed and broken. Every single excuse racing through her mind. She'd made sure that the gun had secretly been jammed when she'd sent a bullet into the heart of a greasy moron looking for a room. Still no satisfaction. She'd ripped the body apart herself, leaving her spiders with a slap of meat that already had the bones separated from the flesh._

 _The next day she'd spent mostly in bed, allowing her spiders to crawl around the motel themselves and hunt on their own. Katya stayed in her bed, staring at the ceiling, ignoring the screams of the new customers as they were slowly picked off one by one. She'd come to terms with how she'd get no more satisfaction there from her own bed. What was her reason anymore? Not even the dog could bring her anything. She was stuck in this everlasting vortex for as long as she lived. Katya mused over this fact in the darkness until the next day. At that point she'd decided to reach for the medicine cabinet. The only person in control of Katya was herself, she would not allow this dog to be the judge of whether her breaths were even worth the effort._

 _She'd die first._

…

"I will not be a victim to this. I refuse to live under your influence." Katya said blankly, "It was infuriating enough before, but you were actually foolish enough to bother to prevent my death. Do you not realise your kindness is an insult to me?" The cat whined, rubbing her face in exhaustion.

Courage just couldn't understand her logic. It was twisted in ways that only Katya could grasp, "I-I just don't want you to die."

Katya looked to him with a sneer, "Another example of your stupidity. I tore you to pieces, dog, it is beyond nature that you would even think of helping me. By God, the mere thought of being pathetic enough to sink to the levels of requiring _your_ aid." The feline cringed and sank her head back down with a sigh.

"I was only trying to help?" Courage said sadly.

Katya grunted, "Help? You think I need such a thing?"

"Well…yeah…" She probably would have died if he hadn't.

Katya shook she head, her whiskers flailing down her sharp nose. "Why would you even want to help me? I have tried to kill you multiple times, I ripped you limb from limb, turned you into a helicopter, nearly shoved one of my darlings down your throat, left you and those stupid owners of yours to drown in a submarine." Katya became more and more agitated as she listed her endeavours, she'd done so much to him and hadn't regretted a thing. "You hate me, why would you want to help me?"

Courage rubbed his paws together and looked to Katya gently, taking a small step towards her. "I don't hate you." He said, meaning every word. "I don't hate anyone." Yes, Katya had beat him, insulted him and had always tried to kill him. But he didn't hate her. That wasn't in his nature. If he could forgive the owner who insulted him daily and had once called Katya and his other foes to kill him, he could find a way to forgive Katya.

Katya didn't turn to him, instead just keeping her gaze on the thin air surrounding her. A tight rush of air left her nose, "You really are stupid." She murmured. "You can't help me, dog, just leave already." She said it without malice or anger, it just sounded lonely.

Suddenly, Katya didn't seem so scary anymore.

"No." Courage said, jumping on her bed and sitting next to her still form. "I'm not leaving."

Katya tried her best not to look at him, in hopes he would just go away. Every minute he spent with her was a reminder of her weakness, informing her that she would never regain the pleasure of another's pain if she felt guilt at the pain of her worst enemy. Or was he even that?

Her eyes found the fresh scars she'd inflicted on his cheek and a twist came to her stomach, she sat up and sighed, the unwelcome sympathy clouding her mind. Why couldn't she just take joy in the dog's suffering? Why did she need to feel…bad about a small scratch?

She didn't know why, but she did.

Katya glanced down at the dog and watched as blood trickled from the wound. She shook her head and beckoned him closer. "Does it hurt?" She said, gesturing to the marks of her claws.

Courage lightly touched the wound as he sat beside the cat. "It stings a little, but I've had worse." He smiled sheepishly up at her. Katya didn't smile back, but she did explore through her bedside drawer and pulled out a small paper cloth.

"Here." She said, dabbing the wound over with the cloth. Courage unintentionally blushed at the contact, Katya being gentle was not something he was used to, but he couldn't help but notice the genuine softness of Katya's fur as she dabbed the wound.

Katya noticed Courage blush and froze. "Everything alright, dear boy?" Courage nodded frantically and tried to laugh the situation off, but Katya's interest was gained. The idea that the dog was blushing because of her filled the cat with a sense of power. She felt in control over the dog again. It was almost satis-

Katya blinked once, twice, thrice.

It had come.

Did she? It had been so long since… All this time, had she actually?

She didn't know. But maybe she could make it come again.

Katya dropped the cloth and placed a paw under Courage's chin, gently bringing his bewildered face to meet hers. A rush of blood went to Courage's cheeks at the softness in Katya's actions. The cat leant closer to him, a sultry look in her eyes.

"Courage…" The dog shivered as the cat said his name for the first time, but not in a way he was used to. Katya came closer to his cheek. "Stay still."

It came off like an order, but it almost sounded like pleading.

Either way, Courage obeyed. His heart raced as Katya came closer and closer, he felt her warm breath on the wound and heard the icy rattle of her breaths. It was crazy but Courage didn't even think on stopping her, he saw no reason to, he…trusted her.

Then something came on the wound, something warm and wet that slid over the wound. Courage felt his heart stop, she was licking him! Her tongue lightly stroked his fur, lapping up the droplets of blood that lingered on the wound. The feeling was rough, it was a cat after all, but surprisingly _nice_ , it felt comforting and awoke a sensation that pulsed in Courage's abdomen. Katya gasped at the taste, it was still the metallic, bitter taste she was used to. But, oh, the shivers it sent across her spine, the way it made every hair on her body stand on an end.

This was new. This was something she missed.

Katya pulled away with a tempting gaze, her eyes fluttering like a butterfly's wings. Then she looked down at something that caught her eye, something that had slowly emerged from Courage's body. Courage whined and looked away in despaired embarrassment, ignoring the grin that came to Katya's face.

"Well, that's charming isn't it?" The cat smirked, "Are you that easy, my dear?" He was much longer than he deserved, especially when you looked against the small structure of his body. What was such a specimen doing on such an animal?!

Courage gulped and only smiled weakly in response.

Katya kept staring downing at Courage's cock, throbbing and red and untouched, and a wild, crazy, but perhaps wonderful idea sprouted in her mind.

"Courage," Katya said, placing a sot paw over his cheek and leaning down to meet his eyes. "You said you wanted to help me?"

The dog blinked nervously but nodded.

Katya craned her head, glancing at his shaft. "Well, there may be a way that you could do so. So, I will offer an experiment, and if the act becomes too uncomfortable, just say and I will stop immediately." She may have been desperate, but there were some crimes that not even Katya would stoop so low to perform. She had her own moral standards, believe it or not.

Courage moaned in his throat, a natural worry still in his heart. He didn't completely trust Katya yet, but he still wanted to help her. "W-Will it hurt?"

Katya chuckled at something Courage didn't understand, "It shouldn't. But, if you don't like it, I promise I will cease." She promised gently.

Courage looked at Katya, saw the pleading in her eyes, but also the genuine promise. She really did mean what she said? It was a suicidal gamble, at worst, but it was one Courage needed to take. He wanted to help Katya. So, he nodded with a smile. "Okay."

A beam rose on Katya's face, conniving and excited, but still positive nonetheless. The cat leant down, her warm breath against Courage's neck and she began to lick him again. No, wait, k-kissing him! All over. Gentle pecks that suckled all over Courage's body, her tongue lolling in circles around his shoulder blades, wetly tickling the tender skin. Courage surged and felt a funny feeling sink in his stomach, heavy and exhausting, but all too pleasurable. Katya's lips descended down Courage's belly, taking in every sweet taste with a great deal of time. She felt it coming, it was beginning to crackle in her stomach like a bolt of lightning.

Her kisses found the fur above his groin, and suddenly an unimaginable scent found Katya, she let out a shivered breath as her eyes focused on the throbbing red meat that sprung up, begging for Katya's lips to envelop it. She obliged without effort. Oh, the taste. The taste was indescribable, hot and slimy and pulsing with every lap of Katya's tongue. She went down until her lips were on his fur and she felt him at the back of her throat, then she slowly traced her lips up allowing her to take in every part of his manhood. She repeated this pattern a number of times, her pace increasing when her ears took note of Courage's exasperated moans.

The feeling was a monster to the dog. Never had he ever felt anything like this! This was incredible! The feeling in his groin was beginning to build as Katya enveloped his cock more and more, his shaft was beginning to pulse and her felt something threaten to burst. He grit his teeth and groaned as a flush of cum spilled from his dick and splattered on the Cat's tongue. Courage looked to her in fright when her felt her stop, afraid that he had done something wrong. But the way Katya looked back at him…he had never seen her so relaxed.

It had finally come for her. It had finally returned.

Katya gulped his seed down and gasped in disbelieving pleasure. The dog had done it. He'd actually done it. And by God did he taste good.

She wanted more, she wanted all of the relief and satisfactions she'd been craving, but most of all, she wanted him!

Katya looked to him, "Was that okay? Or do you wish to stop?" If Courage wasn't comfortable, she could calm herself. The dog nodded feverishly with a pant from his wide smile. The feline smirked and moved herself onto her back, looking over he chest to the dog with a lustful grin. It was his turn now! Let's see how much he could bring from her!

Courage's eyes widened in confusion, his jaw dropping when he saw the cat's legs open and her pink cunt began to pulse in open view, wet and ready for him. "Uh-I-I-I…"

"Trust me, my dear, it's easy. Just come over here." Katya whispered sensually, her finger wagging him over. She began to stroke herself, motioning in a way that she hoped would teach the dog _just_ the right way to do it. The dog nervously obeyed, crawling over the bed to where her throbbing lips began to pound in anticipation. He inhaled deeply, his sharp nose able to take in every luscious whiff of her scent, he groaned in pleasure and he looked up to Katya for guidance. The cat's eyes began to flutter and a milky smile wondered across her muzzle. "Lap me up, Courage."

The dog took her in marvellously, his tongue tracing across her walls and sliding into crevices Katya forgot existed, it'd been so long since anyone, even her, had explored her like this, never mind to this extent. The pleasure filled Katya's every being, and the cat relished every moment of it, she needed this, she needed him! The feline vibrated with every lap of the dog's tongue, almost crying out when she felt him stroke the pearl of her clitoris. He was the lighting, she was the water, he sent every particle of his desire across her and it made her shake. The cat wouldn't moan yet though, she still had appearances to keep, when she finally came across she grunted and gasped, but she didn't moan.

The dog would have to work harder if he wanted that.

Courage came up with a gasping grin, his face matted with her juices. "Good boy…" Katya breathed, sitting up once the tension in her stomach had stopped. She sent a paw around his ear, scratching in a spot that made Courage moan in delight. Katya smirked and scratched with more ferocity, sending the boy back onto his back with joy, his cock was still there, practically begging for more.

Oh, she was gonna let him have it.

Katya lept on the dog, her paws paddling into his tender flesh, teasing him as she leant down and gently chewed on the dog's shoulder. Her fangs prodded and bit lightly on the dog, making him moan, Katya grabbed one of his paws and placed it on her breast. "Rub." She ordered. Courage, slightly fearful but much more excited, began to croon Katya's breast, his fingers rubbing the flesh that lay underneath the velvet felt mound of her fur. Katya hummed in joy and began to position herself until her knees were at the dog's side, and her cunt was perched over the dog's throbbing cock. She descended upon him graciously, the pair gasping as Katya's walls enveloped Courage's manhood. This was the peak of it all, this was the peak for them both, a momentum of pleasure they had never felt before in their lives.

Katya looked down at the dog with silent wonder. The dog that had once been the one collection of misery and fury in her life was now the being that had brought back her natural feeling. Allowed it to come. Allowed _her_ to come.

By the Lord above, she was actually moaning.

With every drop of her hips onto the dog's pulsing cock, a sensual whine left her lips. It was a weakness few had ever witnessed; this dog didn't know how lucky he was. Courage could scarcely believe it, but he was far too interested in the build up of pressure about to erupt. Katya could feel it as well, could sense her walls straining. It was dangerous, crazy, maybe unnatural, but damned if she cared. If she was going down, she was going all the way.

They both peaked simultaneously with a cry of pleasure, Courage's seed painting her vagina as she tightened around his shaft, a torrent of cum threatening to spill onto her legs and Courage's chest. They both panted and shook, Katya only just stopping herself from collapsing by resting her hands onto the bed. She panted and gazed down at the dog, he was beside himself, about ready to sink into the duvet entirely as a thin line of drool escaped over his lips, oddly enough not disgusting Katya as much as she would have thought. A smile graced her lips, this dog was an imbecile, but every part of him seemed perfectly imperfect. _Every part_ …

Courage's cock began to limpen, allowing Katya to part from the knot and collapse next to the dog. She had never felt anything like that, she grasped her chest, still electric from the touch of the dog. How? How had this mutt ever managed to bring her to this point? It went against everything Katya had stood for!

But, strangely, Katya didn't give a shit. Because this dog had brought her…desire again. Allowed her a moment to escape from the empty void that was life. He truly did have a purpose, and it meant everything to her.

So…Did she…

Honestly she didn't even know.

Was this just a one time thing? Having luscious sex with her enemy? Was that all it was? Or could it be…

Katya knew what it was to her.

Katya shivered, "C-Courage…" She would say it. He deserved it after everything he'd done. She sucked down whatever of her past pride she had and turned to the dog, "I-"

The dog was asleep, snoring softly as he drooled all the more, totally oblivious to the woman.

Katya felt shock, then anger, then humour, and then contentment.

Such contentment.

The cat allowed the exhaustion to come to her. Whatever she wanted to say could wait. It didn't matter here. All that mattered was the whole feeling that sunk into her stomach.

Whole completion. Satisfaction.

She covered the dog with a duvet and smirked as she lay down with her head on her arms. "What an infuriatingly good boy."

…

 **PuzzleMaster1998 asked for a FemaleKatz x Courage story. I have told it. Enough.**

 **By God, this was such a mess. I'm so sorry.**

 **Courage the Cowardly Dog is owned by Cartoon Network.**


End file.
